Sons of the Harpy (episode)
"Sons of the Harpy"http://watchersonthewall.com/first-three-episode-titles-game-thrones-season-5-revealed/ is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 3, 2015. It was directed by Mark Mylod Plot Summary In King's Landing In Dorne At the Wall In the North In the Free Cities In Slaver's Bay Appearances First Deaths Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Jerome Flynn as Bronn * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * with Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Jonathan Pryce as High Sparrow * Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell * Will Tudor as Olyvar * Gary Pillai as Merchant captain * Christian Vit as Lead Dornish Guard * Josephine Gillan as Marei * Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman * Simon Norbury as TBA * Jack Olohan as TBA * Slavko Sobin as Meereenese fighter * Paddy Wallace as Lead Kingsguard * Allon Sylvain as Foreign merchant * Will Fortune as TBA * Rob Brockman as TBA * Daniel Johnson as TBA * Richard Fitzwell as TBA * Ben Yates as TBA * Samantha Bently as TBA * Xena Avramidis as Whore * Portia Victoria as Brothel Smith Goddess * Em Scribbler as TBA * Rebecca Scott as TBA * Rosie Ruthless as TBA Cast notes * 17 of the 29 main cast members appeared in this episode. Notes *The episode title is a reference to the Sons of the Harpy, an underground resistance movement opposed to Daenerys Targaryen's rule over Meereen and seeking to restore the Great Masters. The Harpy is the heraldic symbol of the slave-masters in Slaver's Bay, originally a symbol of the old Ghiscari Empire which originally colonized the region thousands of years ago. *Arya Stark, Brienne of Tarth, and House Greyjoy do not appear in this episode. Sansa and Littlefinger appear at Winterfell, but the Boltons remain off-screen, though they are discussed. *This episode marks the on-screen introduction of the Sand Snakes, Oberyn Martell's daughters. They were first mentioned as the "Sand Snakes" two episodes ago by Ellaria to Doran, and Oberyn first mentioned that he had eight daughters in Season 4's "First of His Name". They are called the "Sand Snakes" because "Sand" is the special bastard surname used in Dorne, and "Snakes" for their father's nickname, "the Red Viper". Several of them are the daughters of other women Oberyn encountered in his life, though the younger ones are by Ellaria: even so, because Ellaria Sand was herself a bastard Oberyn could not marry her (it would be marrying beneath his station), but instead he simply lived with Ellaria as his paramour (formal mistress) and treated her as his wife in all but name. *There are too many Kingsguard in this episode. There are only supposed to be seven Kingsguard at any one time. Jaime is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and he is in Dorne, and Cersei says she is sending Ser Meryn Trant to escort Mace Tyrell to Braavos. Previously, when Myrcella was sent away to Dorne by boat in Season 2's "The Old Gods and the New", a Kingsguard was clearly sitting on the boat next to her - from the novels, it is known that the Kingsguard who went with her was Ser Arys Oakheart. Yet when Tommen tries to visit the High Sparrow, there are five Kingsguard with him: these five plus Jaime, Meryn, and Arys make eight, not seven. It is possible to reconcile this by saying that Meryn simply hadn't left for Braavos yet, and one of the other four Kingsguard in the background of the shot was Ser Meryn. *Ser Barristan Selmy does not die in the novels and is alive and a major POV narrator in the upcoming sixth novel. However, in this episode he is killed while fighting the Sons of the Harpy. *The Faith of the Seven in the novels does not treat homosexuality as a particularly severe offense, and there are no significant secular laws against it. The Faith does consider homosexuality a sin, but on the same level as adultery, fathering bastard children, or a clergyman sworn to celibacy secretly having sex with prostitutes. The Sparrows who make up the reborn Faith Militant shout that Loras has "broken the laws of gods and men" and kill two homosexual men they find in a brothel - though the Faith Militant are fanatics and extremists, not representative of the "official" position of the Faith, so they might just be making exaggerated claims. *This is the first mention of Oldtown in the TV series, when Jaime says the trade ship they are on is heading there. Oldtown is actually the second largest city in Westeros, nearly as large as King's Landing, and thousands of years older. It is ruled by House Hightower - Alerie Tyrell, wife of Mace and mother of Loras and Margaery, was herself born Alerie Hightower. *In the novels, Jaime is very conflicted about what he would do if he ever encountered Tyrion again. At points he outwardly says he will kill him, though in his inner thought monologue (not easily translatable on-screen), he is much less certain whether he could actually kill Tyrion. Similarly, Tyrion swore vengeance on his family including Jaime in the novels after it was revealed what really happened to Tysha, but inwardly he notes to himself that while he wants to kill Cersei, he isn't really sure how he'd react if he met Jaime again (though of course, all mention of Tysha was removed when Tyrion killed Tywin). *The novels have not given any significant backstory for Bronn, though sellswords to travel long distances searching for employment. In the TV series, Bronn previously said in Season 1 that he had been north of the Wall, and now in this episode he remarks that he has been to Dorne before - meaning he has been to the northern and southern extremes of Westeros. *The previous High Septon (After the riot of King's Landing) has been replaced by the so-called High Sparrow as the new High Septon, due to Cersei's machinations. A quirk of the office is that when someone becomes High Septon they give up their entire name, and it is forbidden to refer to them by it - which does make people confused in-universe when they try to discuss different High Septons. Everyone tends to still refer to the new High Septon (the third in the TV series) by his nickname, "the High Sparrow". *The dusty feather that Sansa Stark finds on the tomb of her aunt Lyanna Stark was actually left there by King Robert Baratheon in the very first episode of Season 1, "Winter is Coming". The idea the TV writers had was that when Robert was courting Lyanna he'd bring her little tokens like feathers from tropical birds (which they don't have in the North), so when he visited her tomb he left one there for her. No one came into the tombs often, particularly after the castle was burned out, so it simply stayed there for four years. *Jaime catching a sword with his metal right hand might be a slight nod to a separate moment in the novels: Jaime doesn't go to Dorne, but to the Riverlands, to manage the Freys as they besiege the Tullys at Riverrun. At one point Jaime punches out an obstinate Frey - with his gold hand, severely injuring him, and discovering that the metal hand makes a fairly useful melee weapon. *No mention was made in the novels that Littlefinger was present at the great Tournament of Harrenhal - though he quite probably was, given that he was living with the Tullys at the time, and as he said, everyone was there, it was one of the largest tournaments in living memory. **King Robert said that Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark, which sparked off Robert's Rebellion. Bran Stark previously said that is what happened, and Sansa Stark in this episode reiterates it - though they weren't alive at the time and can only rely on what their parents told them. In Season 4, Oberyn Martell remarked to Tyrion that Rhaegar ran off with Lyanna, forsaking his own sister Elia Martell. Littlefinger explains what an entire massive crowd saw: Rhaegar rode past his own wife and handed a laurel of flowers to Lyanna. **The episode coincidentally has Stannis Baratheon musing that Ned Stark wasn't really the kind of man who would frequent tavern whores, and that he finds the whole story that Jon Snow is a bastard he fathered while on campaign to be unlikely. *Stannis mentions that "Stone Men" severely afflicted by the Greyscale plague are pushed out to live at the fringes of civilization in the ruins of Old Valyria. In the novels, a large area around the ruins of Chroyane, on the river north of Volantis, is used as essentially a leper-colony for people suffering from Greyscale. There are also vague rumors of men living in the shattered remains of the Valyrian Peninsula, in the ruins of Oros, Tyria, and Old Valyria itself - who might, similarly, be Stone Men pushed to live on the abandoned fringes of civilization - but these rumors are unconfirmed in the novels. It is entirely possible that as unused ruins, Valyria is another place where people afflicted with Greyscale get exiled. In the books References Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5